The present generally relates to sharing documents, and more particularly to sharing one or multiple graphical annotations of a document using overlays.
Often when collaborating on a document there is a desire to annotate the document and consider a variety of information and approaches. For many document types, certain annotation tools already exist (for instance, change tracking in MS Word, or comment balloons in PDF files). These tools either support the direct manipulation of the document or allow users to annotate the documents, share the annotations and eventually coalesce the annotations into one and only one set. It can be cumbersome, however, using existing technologies to remove changes that are part of the document and/or wade through the various changes or comments made by various users when multiple users are commenting on, or modifying a document.
There is therefore a need for improved systems and methods that overcome the above problems and that provide improved document collaboration capabilities.